Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using a double patterning technology.
In order to realize a highly-integrated semiconductor device, it is necessary to have a method of forming fine patterns. For example, to integrate more and more devices per a given area, a size of each pattern should be as small as possible. In other words, patterns should be formed in such a way that a pitch thereof is reduced. Due to the recent drastic reduction in the design rule of the semiconductor device, it becomes more and more difficult to form fine patterns with a desired small pitch by only using a photolithography technology with a specific resolution limitation.